Polarity
Polarity was something that could be reversed, then called polarity reversal or reversal of polarity. In 2151, Malcolm Reed presented Captain Archer a magnetic device which was able to reverse the polarity of any mag-lock within one hundred meters. ( ) }} When half of the plasma relays reversed polarity in 2153, Tucker tried to shut down the reactor of but was unable. ( ) When T'Pol visited Tucker in engineering he asked her to lend him a hand and press an electronic device on the phase regulator while he checked the polarity. ( ) When the magnetic containment of the ship was fluctuating, Reed was ordering to turn the t-valve all the way to the left while he reversed polarity on the plasma coils. ( ) In 2267, Spock ordered Hikaru Sulu to compute the polarity reversal of the shield around the ship. ( ) Sulu later tried to reverse the polarity when his standard magnetic sweep got a result from zero to off scale but received no new readings. ( ) In 2270, the reversed the polarity of the gravity aboard the ship on its own. Scotty had no explanation. ( ) When Data touched the panel of a Type 7 shuttlecraft which brought a Picard doppelgänger aboard, sparks flew out of the console. He mentioned that the polarity may not be compatible and asked for a variable phase inverter. ( ) Geordi La Forge mentioned to the Romulan Centurion Bochra that he experienced some sort of polarity shift as his VISOR diagnostics found no result for the malfunctions. ( ) When a broken cargo container of invidium caused the ship's systems to malfunction, the computer voice called for red alert and a structural failure. La Forge was unable to see anything on his polarity channel as he mentioned to Reginald Barclay. ( ) The quantum resonance of a filament caused a polarity shift in the antimatter containment field of the . ( ) In 2368, Data, possessed by an Ux-Mal criminal, reversed the polarity of the force field around Ten Forward to lock the room. ( ) When Data and the Ferengi scientist Reyga made a test flight with a shuttlecraft equipped with the metaphasic shielding, Reyga asked Data if the field emitter coil maintained polarity. ( ) The Hunters' ship reversed the polarity of Deep Space 9's shields. ( ) Miles O'Brien later reversed the polarity of energy fields on Deep Space 9 in an effort to trap Odo on the promenade. ( ) Data reported to Captain Picard and Admiral Erik Pressman that he scanned the area for the for several hours. The strength and polarity of its signature gave him the information that the ship's warp core was still intact. ( ) Data reversed the polarity of a locked door aboard the Amargosa observatory by using his axial servo. ( ) Chakotay ordered to reverse the hull polarity while engaging a fight with the Vidiians but the ship lost its hull polarity. ( ) While searching for the Sword of Kahless on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, Dax had to reverse the polarity to deactivate a Force fieldeld in a cave passage. ( ) When a possessed Keiko O'Brien forced her husband to steal, Miles told her he had to tap into the optronic integrator on level five to keep the polarity shift invisible to security checks. ( ) The had several times problems with their shield polarity. ( ) In 2374, B'Elanna Torres suggested to reverse the quantum field polarities to dampen the quantum field's strength. ( ) A short time later, she realigned the warp field and reversed the hull polarity. ( ) To avoid contact with a graviton ellipse, Seven of Nine ordered to cut power and reverse shield polarity, as the ellipse was attracted to objects that emit electromagnetic energy. ( ) Taking part in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, B'Elanna Torres reversed the deflector polarity of the to gain an advantage. ( ) Tom Paris and Harry Kim tried to find the person who attacked Ensign Tabor on the holodeck and Paris had the idea to dampen the photonic ambience and enhance the polarity but was interrupted by Tuvok. ( ) According to Harry Kim, two hundred six point four percent was too low for the field polarity aboard the Kraylor warship. ( ) To return to his correct spacetime continuum, Chakotay had to initiate the warp pulse and reset the deflector polarity. ( ) Harry Kim informed Captain Janeway that he rerouted all available power to the thrusters but wasn't able to free the ship from . Janeway then suggested to reverse the shield polarity. ( ) See also * Graviton polarity source generator * Polarity coil generator * Polarity maximizer * Polarity scanner * Polarity thruster * Polarized hull plating External link * Category:Physics